Once Upon a Time in River Heights
Once Upon a Time in River Heights is the thirteenth part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis "With no adventures to explore, Orion decides to tell a story of a female detective on a vacation with her friends." Plot The group were in Orion `s bedroom, reading every Nancy Drew books he had in his shelves. "Orion, these books are so good!" Mei spoke. "Especially the one about the Witch Tree Symbol!" "Thanks!" Orion spoke. "Im just glad you guys liked it!" "Me too!" Dexter spoke. "But one thing, i heard that Nancy Drew has a new game called "Midnight In Salem?" Do you know what happened after the game?" "Well, the makers of the game never said what happens next." Orion answered. "But i made a fanmade story on what happened after the game." "Can you tell us about it?" Evelyn spoke. "Yeah. I wanna know!" Jashley spoke. "Well lets just sit down and listen." Neko spoke. "Im sure Orion is ready." The group then sat on the floor, listening to Orion`s story about Nancy Drew after the events of the game. "Okay... Lets begin." Orion clears his throat and reads his story that he wrote on an empty notebook. "It all began after Alicia Cole was arrested. Nancy suddenly gets a call from her boyfriend Ned." The story then changes into Nancy Drew`s perspective after Midnight In Salem. "I got it. Ready?" Nancy spoke. "Well yeah." Ned answered. "Where did you even find it?" "Austria" Nancy answered. "But?" "Yeah i know, i have a feeling theres something i have to do there. Did you know that Stromberg Palace has 1,441 rooms? I know!" "Nancy." Ned then paused for three seconds before continuing. "Are you coming home?" "Well yeah, i`ll promise were going to have a vacation. Just for the two of us." "What about your?" "Friends? Them too." "Alright. See you later, Nancy." "Bye Ned." Nancy then ended the call. Two days later, Nancy arrived in Illinois Airport, when a black car suddenly parked infront of her. The driver`s door opened, and a face she recognizes appeared. "Hi Nancy. Im glad youre okay." "Dad!" Nancy then rushes to hug the stranger, who turned out to be her father, Carson Drew. "Did you get it?" "Yes dad. The Book of Apologies is safe with me, and its key." "Perfect. Anyways, hop in. Someones waiting for you at Scoop." Nancy then entered the front seat. And Carson drove her towards River Heights. Nancy then sees a nearby stone sign with the writings: "River Heights Welcomes You!" Hours later, they parked near Scoop. "Nancy, i already parked your roadster on the side of the Scoop building. Ill just be returning home, preparing the house for you." Carson spoke. "Thanks dad." Carson then droves off as Nancy sits in an empty chair with four seats, where Nancy sat on one of them. Seconds later, she can hear footsteps becoming louder. She can hear the screams "Nancy! Nancy!" from afar. As she looks on the streets. She can see Bess Marvin and George Fayne running towards her. "Nancy! Nancy!" The girls spoke. "Oh my gosh, you guys!" Nancy spoke. "Im just happy to see you again!" As they hug, another footsteps became louder. This time, its coming slow. Nancy then looked behind her and smiles. "Hi Nancy." It was Ned who was behind her, holding a boquet of roses. "I thought you might like these." "Thanks Ned." The two then shared a kiss. A woman then steps out of Scoop to serve milkshakes to the group sitting outside. "Here are four strawberry milkshakes for Bess Marvin, George Fayne, Ned Nickerson, and... Nancy Drew?" The woman spoke. "Toni Scallari?" Nancy spoke. "How`s the elections going?" "I lost. But its fine for me." Toni hid the lie that she removed her name from the ballot. Something of which Nancy already knew. "But for now, i should leave the four of you." Toni then returned inside. "How`s Salem?" Bess spoke. "I heard its different now." "Salem is... Still Salem." Nancy spoke. "But im glad theres no real witches." "Oh by the way, Nancy." Ned reaches out to his pockets, trying to find something, but he couldnt find it. "Oh no, i must have left it in your house before you arrived." "It fine." Nancy spoke. "Besides, its sundown, and we should go to my house. I missed it a lot." The group then stood up and entered Nancy`s blue roadster. They then drove off towards the neighborhood. Minutes later, they parked infront of a mansion with a mailbox labelled: "Drew Residence". As soon as the group got out from the car, they saw Nancy`s house lost power. Nancy rushed towards the front door, only to find it locked on the other side of the door. "Its locked." Nancy spoke as she struggled to open the door. She then stopped as soon as she got an idea. "Wait. Ned, try opening the mailbox. Is there any paper inside?" Ned successfuly opened the mailbox and picks up one of the papers inside. "Good. Bess? George? Do you guys have spare paper clips?" "Oh! Right!" Bess removes a paper clip attached to the right sleeve of her shirt. Nancy then placed the paper underneath the door and bent the paper clip. She then inserts the paper clip inside the keyhole, hoping to remove the key. A ting can be heard and as she pulls the paper, a silver key was laid on it. "Look at that! No impossible door can beat Nancy Drew and her sleuthing skills!" Bess spoke. Nancy opened the door and the group entered the house. As soon as Nancy turned on the lights, Carson, Hannag Gruen (Nancy`s mother figure), and other guests have made her a welcome back party. The entire house was filled with decorations, and music played in the living room. "Welcome home, Nancy." Carson father spoke. "Thanks dad. And thank you guys." Bess, George, and Ned smiled at her. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets party!" Nancy spoke. The perspective then changes back to Orion after he reads the story. "The end." The group then clapped. "Orion, thats one great story." Neko spoke. "Thanks!" Orion spoke. "Should we continue reading the Nancy Drew books now?" Mei asked. "Lets do it." Evelyn spoke. The group then returned to Orion`s shelf, looking for other Nancy Drew books to read. Trivia *This part is (rather loosely) based on the 33rd Nancy Drew game "Midnight in Salem". *Toni Scallari was mentioned in one scene. Toni was also one of the suspects in a Nancy Drew game "Alibi in Ashes". **The ice cream shop named "Scoop" was also from the game of the same name.